1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a terminal module, and more particularly to a terminal module used in a cable connector and a method for making the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Electronic devices, such as cell phones, notebooks, personal digital assistants, and so on, have become widely used in recent years. Generally, these electronic devices are configured to have rechargeable batteries. Thus, a cable connector is provided to electrically connect a power source to an electronic device, such that the power source is able to recharge the battery in the electronic device.
Generally, a cable connector includes a housing, a status indicator, a terminal module, and a printed circuit board. The printed circuit board is disposed in the housing. The terminal module and the status indicator are electrically connected to the printed circuit board. Generally, a method of manufacturing the cable connector includes the following steps. Firstly, make an insulative housing. Secondly, a status indicator, a terminal module, and a printed circuit board are positioned in the housing, with the terminal module and the status indicator electrically connected to the printed circuit board. However, the terminal module is easily detached from the printed circuit board or rotated relative to the printed circuit board, thereby damaging the cable connector.
What is needed, therefore, is a new terminal module of a cable connector that overcomes the above mentioned disadvantages.